Remeniscing of the Heart
by minifoot
Summary: Though Sakura is now married with 2 children, she can never forget the first boy she fell in love with and how it broke her heart.
1. Prologue

Heyooo! Well here is my third fic and the most significant to my own heart. It's only going to be only a few chapters because the story is already planned out in my brain. All I gotta do is type it all out.  
  
Most of it is written in a diary format, with Sakura telling the story. The other bits are in third person. Oh and some house keeping notes  
  
" speech "  
  
*thought*  
  
~~ beginning and ending of each chapter~~  
  
ok then, enjoy the story and make sure you REVIEW!!! hehe please?  
  
ta ta  
  
minifoot  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It takes only a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone - but it takes a lifetime to forget someone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reminiscing of the Heart  
  
Chapter 1 - Prologue  
  
In the richer part of Beijing, a large Japanese looking 3-storey house stood along a quaint Chinese street. The house was a white wash colour, with balconies on the top two floors. In its large garden, cherry blossoms grew, which are rare in China and was lined with tall hedges and rose gardens.  
  
Disturbing the peace of the street, a young girl came rushing home in an excited manner. Still in her Chinese school uniform, she ran around the house, looking for her mother.  
  
"Muumm!!!" called Ying Fa, her face flushed and green eyes sparkling. "Where are you? I have something really really important to tell you!"  
  
At 15 years old, with long black hair, large green eyes, Teoh Ying Fa she was the envy of many girls at her Beijing High School. Her silky black hair and perfect Chinese features had been inherited from her father, but her spectacular green eyes just like Ying Fa's beautiful Japanese mother.  
  
Though she was one of the shorter people in her year at only 154cm tall, she seemed to dominate nearly all girls, not only in her beauty, but with her intelligence and beaming personality. She was very popular, but did not realise that many boys wished for her to go out with them. But they all knew, Ying Fa had eyes for only one special boy.  
  
Finding her mother in the kitchen, Ying Fa broke out in a stream of words, "Ohmygod mum, todaythatboyaskedmeoutandandandireallylikehimandheislikeperfectandandand.... ........!"  
  
Teoh Sakura,looked at her daughter and smiled. Born in Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura moved to Beijing when she was 18 to study law. Her best friend for 40 years, Tomoyo had married Hiigarazwa Eriol 20 years ago and they had followed her when she moved. At law school, Sakura met Scott Teoh, and they dated for 5 years before marrying when she was 27. A year later, Ying Fa's older brother Ming was born and 2 years later Ying Fa was born.  
  
Sakura was very happy in her marriage. Scott was a loving father and husband and she had no regrets in marrying the boy that had won her heart all those years ago. Though she was now 43, Sakura dressed in the latest fashions and was still stunningly beautiful. Born in Japan, she looked totally different to all the neighboring ladies she knew. Sakura had brown shoulder length hair, perfect, delicate features and stunning emerald eyes. She was slim and still had an innocent way about her, just like when she was younger.  
  
"Ok ok OK!!! Ying Fa, calm down. Now start again, but slower please," Sakura said interrupting her daughter's ramblings.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ying Fa started again, "Well today, that boy I really really like asked me out to the movies. And I said yes. But can I, can I???"  
  
Smiling again Sakura said, "Well, you can go................as long as I can tag along!"  
  
"WHAT?!? Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" groaned Ying Fa.  
  
"I was joking!"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!" squealed Ying Fa. "Hoee, what am I going wear?!?!" and rushed out of the room.  
  
"What's his name?!" called Sakura after her excited daughter.  
  
"LI XIAO LANG!!!"  
  
*Li Xiao Lang? Is it just me or is that a mighty coincidence. And of all days?* thought Sakura as she sat there speachless. She had stood there in shock after Ying Fa had told her the boy's name and finally slumped onto a red stool next to the kitchen bench.  
  
Pulling herself up, Sakura walked slowly up the flight of stairs, leading to the master bedroom. Decorated in baby blues, the bedroom was very modern, except for a small jewellery box in the bedside table. The box looked nearly 100 years old, with intricate designs of leaves, carved into the dark pine wood with gold trimmings. The box had originally belonged to Sakura's grandmother, but it was passed down to generation after generation, always holding its owner's most prized possessions and secrets.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed next to the bedside table and sighed. She lifted her necklace over her head, and with the lone silver key that was hanging of it, she opened the box. Inside were three, very worn photographs, a chain and right at the bottom there was a old diary carefull wrapped and protected in maroon fabric. She took the first two photographs out very carefully and lined them next to her blanket and stared at the faces each photograph held.  
  
Lifting the first photograph closer to her eyes, Sakura saw her mother, father, brother Touya and Sakura wore huge smiling faces and were seated on the front step of their old Tomoeda home in Japan. Sakura's father had his arms around his wife, and Touya had his right hand in bunny ears behind a 6 years old Sakura's head. Sakura laughed to herself and mumbled, "Little kaijuu........."  
  
In the second photograph, very wet Tomoyo and Eriol were chasing Sakura whom held a small video camera in her hands. Sakura started to chuckle quietly, remembering that photo. The three of them had supposed to be doing an assignment on amphibians in a lake environment, but Tomoyo and Eriol had managed to fall into the lake instead. Taking Tomoyo's video camera out of her bag, Sakura had taped the whole thing because she wanted to pay Tomoyo back for all the times she had taped very embarrassing moments.  
  
Lifting the diary out of its place at the bottom, Sakura sighed. She flipped open the cover. There was only one entry in it, but it filled nearly half of the diary. Tears fell out of Sakura's eyes as she recalled, exactly 25 years ago, why she had sat and written, pouring her whole heart into the now aging pages.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok sweet. How did you guys like that? Sorry it was a bit short but thats just the prologue to the rest of the story.  
  
Ok review please, and if you wanna put down my story you are welcome. I need some feed back peeps!!!  
  
ok byeeee  
  
minifoot 


	2. How It Began

Heyo everyone!!!!!! Lol i'm like really high at the moment...hehe. Lol could be the air…but its bcos mah boi jus came on the net!! Hehehe ok stop now. Time to get serious!

The next section is written in a diary format. It's kinda short but I only wanted to develop the basics of the diary entry.

I know its been a while since I updated…… I know ive been slack!

Sorri…

minifoot

Dear Diary.........

Do people fall in love when they are 15? I don't think any of my friends have been in love. I mean, not like crushes girls get about surfie guys with nice bodies and squeal about how cool it would be to see him shirtless. Not the stupid infatuations people sometimes get, I mean the real love. Where you can't stop thinking about how everything is so perfect about him, (even though he's not :P). When anything goes wrong you just wish you were in his arms. How his smile wipes all worry and distress from your heart. Even when it is forbidden, you would do everything you can to spend a few moments with him at the back of the school. Diary, I'm sure heaps of people believe they really have been in love, but have they?

When people go out with their boyfriend or girlfriend, they say "I loooooooooooove you, sooo much!!" but never actually truly, deeply mean it. After they break up, there is a day of misery, then they get over it, move on. It hardly ever lasts days......weeks. It never lasts months....years........Does anyone feels the same pain months after the break up....I did..and continue to do so.

Three years ago when I was 15, I believe I fell in love. I fell for the most perfect guy you could find. He was understanding, nice, a really good listener, protective and extremely hott (hehe). I couldn't stop thinking of his chocolate brown hair that flopped infront of his piercing, secretive amber eyes. The way he looked at me. We said we loved each other...and oh how we meant it.

When we went our separate ways, it was because of me. Me...I broke my own heart, and most importantly the heart of the boy I loved. Maybe I should start from the beginning, when I first met the love of my life.

I can remember all of it, like it was just yesterday. I was introduced to Li Syaoran nearly 3 years ago by my best guy friend Eriol. I can't even remember really the first time we met. I think Eriol just dragged him into a conversation at school. I kinda knew him before because one of his sisters was one of my brother's friends, or something like that. I didn't think of him as much back then, just another person I knew. He didn't really associate around Eriol too much at school, so I didn't see him often.

Then we became kind of friends. We talked to each other a few times a week on the internet, chatted about things. You know normal stuff. I got to know him really well, we knew everything there is to know about each other. You know like favourite food, colour, worst habit, etc. Nothing more than that.

Then we had our year 10 formal. It's not really that big event, but all the girls dress up in smart casual gear, summer dresses and things like that. My best friend Tomoyo, of course made me my dress. It was a pale pink, that joined at the base of my back and just behind my neck.

I had a really good time that night. Even though my ex-crush Shaun was dancing around with some chic Amy, I managed to get over that and enjoy myself. I danced with Eriol and a couple of other good guy friends. How was I to know a certain boy's eyes were on me the whole night - too shy to ask me to dance.

Then out of the blue, about a month after the formal, Syaoran asked me to come to one of his soccer games. I mean, no one does that, like unless your like dating or something. But being Kinomoto Sakura, the naive young girl as I am, I said sure. Naturally I told Tomoyo and she was really excited when she asked, "Oh my god, does Syaoran like you or something?"

"No way", I had said to her. Hoee, how wrong was I.

Even moments after I had dismissed Tomoyo's accusation that Syaoran liked me, Eriol came up to me and said, "Do you know what I think you know?"

"Umm......no!" I replied. "Eriol stop speaking in your mind jabbering mumbo jumbo. What is it? ERIOL!!!"

At first he wouldn't tell me...but of course Eriol couldn't keep it to himself... Syaoran has liked me for about a month. I thought back to the night and realized that Syaoran had been more sullen than usual the whole night. I didn't realize it at the time, but was I was the reason why he was so down. After all I was the one who persuaded him to come in the first place……. and I had hardly talked to him the whole night…… But why me???????

I was in shock. Nooooooo! SYAORAN?!? Li Syaoran, the best looking guy in my year likes ME?!?! I hardly ever talked to him and he would be the last person I would think liked me. I didn't even consider him that much of a friend. And I was going to see his soccer game tomorrow. What the hell was I going to do?

Anyway I asked Tomoyo, Mei-lin and Eriol along for support. As I sat there I admired the way his muscles tensed in his arms and legs as he ran. Damn he looked hott running back and forth on the sweet smelling grass. Ohh that expression on his face as he chipped the ball over his opponent.

Before my eyes I was falling head over heals for that hott boy on the field. Was it lust? It probably was at first…..…but the day later knew it was much deeper than that…….

Plz review plz!!!!


End file.
